hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Island of Crete
Author's note of D00M:*** *I am sadly in no way associated with the Creator of Hetalia or the anime. Crete is my OC. All information I researched about the different relations between Crete and the aforementioned Countries can be found online or in your average world history textbook. Alterations were made so that this character would have an active role in these stories. I do not make any profits off of this page, neither do I expect any. I did not unfortunately draw any of the pictures used here. Due to an incident at work at the time I started this character my drawing hand was injured. While my hand is healed and I would love a chance to draw her myself, I have since then been extremely busy with school and life in general. All pictures are courtesy of photobucket. I respect the rules of Wikia and hope to make friends here. Please do not edit this page without contacting me first for anything regarding this character. Thank you. ~ <3 Fall3nD011 (talk) 09:37, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Katarina dressed for halloween Hetalia OC.jpg|Crete/Katarina- dressed for her first Halloween at England's house. Hetalia OC Crete II.jpg|A teenaged Crete not long after the separation from Turkey-it looks like she's pilfered her brother's closet in this picture. XD This is also the kind of outfit she would probably wear on a normal day. Hetalia OC Katarina as a child.jpg|A somewhat older adolescent Crete- probably around the time of her big fight with the Beilschmidt brothers. I'm not sure the outfit is something she would have really worn- but I love the expression here! Hetalia OC Crete as a child.jpg|Crete as a child. Hetalia OC Crete child.jpg|sleepy little Crete is sleepy.... Hetalia OC Katarina Karpusi.jpg|Crete dressed for her first world conference she attended with Heracles. chibified crete.jpg|I found this on photobucket and thought it was too cute to pass up. If it were Crete I imagine she's probably getting ready to go help her brother with a dig sight. Or maybe she's just doing something new with her hair. Older Crete.png|Another picture I've had lying around for awhile that I thought resembled Crete. She looks either really tired or really sad here though. :/ Chibi Greece.jpg|Young Crete after she and Heracles (Greece) left Turkey's house. Crete is a fan-made supporting character for the anime/manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers, or Hetalia: World Series. She represents the Island of Crete- a former country-turned-state after falling under Ottoman Rule. Her official birthday is December 1st, the day when the Cretan deputies unilaterally declared a union with Greece, thus freeing the Island from Turkish Rule in the year 1913. Katarina Karpusi, or Kat, as she's known by close friends and family, is the younger sister of Heracles Karpusi, and is the half-sister of both Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. She is younger than both Heracles and Lovino, but older than Feliciano. Appearance: Crete is a medium-tall girl appearing in her late teens to early twenty's. She is slender with an hourglass shaped figure and large chest. Crete has dark brown hair, and a fair to light olive skin tone. The double curl on her head falls slightly to the right side of her face, rather than in the center like her brother's. Her eyes are largely portrayed as a deep green, however when she is upset they darken-and flecks of gold or hazel can be seen in them. Because of the Ottoman's conquering and oppressing of both Greece and Crete for many years, she did not begin to physically age until after Crete declared a union with her brother-possibly due to not having a real chance for her country to grow beyond that point. Because she lives on an Island and wasn't seen often, many of the country's remembered her as having the body of a child for a long time-so the other countries are usually surprised when they see how much she has grown since then. As a child, Crete had short, almost pixie-cut hair, however the curl on her head was left relatively long. Normally she dresses casually, often just wearing clothes she's borrowed from one of her brother's wardrobes- however when she wants to she can dress nicely, having gotten some tips from her fashion-savvy brothers over the years, ((especially since the incident with that ONE dress.)) Recently she is growing her hair out long, after a comment Wales made that she may have an easier time making more friends among the other female countries if she looked "less boyish." 'Personality and Interests: ' Despite having a very laid-back and casual appearance, Crete is smart and resourceful, however she is also extremely sarcastic, sassy, and overall an opinionated young woman who fights for what she believes in when necessary, although she would rather observe and watch the goings on most of the time. Crete is not afraid to speak up when something bothers her. She cares deeply for those she is attached to, and will not only protect them but stand by their side through thick and thin. Her dry humor is often weaved into her conversations, unless they require a more serious tone. At times, she shows a more playful and fun-loving side, however around strangers she is a little shy until she gets to know them. Crete was born premature, and often was sick as a child due to Newborn Anemia. Normally, most baby's will go through anemia within 6 to 9 weeks after birth. A Premature baby however becomes anemic sooner than a normal child, because they have fewer red blood cells, and these blood cells are broken down faster-the affects of the anemia also last longer than a child who was carried full term. Premature infants also lose blood faster due to frequent blood tests. When she was under the Ottoman Empire's control, Crete often had to remain in her room on bed-rest because of this. As a result, she was isolated from her brother and other children for a long time, so Crete missed out on a lot of experiences other children usually go through at that age. Instead she was confined to her room, only allowed to be out on the balcony of her rooms or certain parts of Turkey's house under Turkey's or Egypt's strict supervision. This didn't stop her from trying to sneak out however. This experience has left her with a slight bit of childish innocence that even today hasn't disappeared. Like her brother, Crete is often seen with cats, as a reference to Greece's stray cat population- however Crete is also known to be home to a large variety of rare and endangered species and ancient ruins. Another thing they have in common is Crete loves naps, although she is not as deep a sleeper. Her hobbies include drawing, philosophy, reading, history, music, sports, video games and dancing. Like Heracles, Crete has been known to dig in the backyard of her house to find her mother's treasures or unearth old ruins. She is shown to also be a good cook, although she claims her brothers are better. One odd trait is that she collects many different types of guns and rifles, and stores them around the house or in her basement. ((something that was done by many Greek family's during the war, in case they needed protection.)) Having grown up largely around men, Crete has a hard time introducing herself to other girls, and often becomes embarrassed or nervous around them. Despite this, she tries hard to introduce herself when she can, out of a desire for friendship, but because of her role in WWII, many of the country's feared her for a time, unbeknownst to Crete. She has a great respect for Belgium, whose personality she admires. Crete tries hard to speak to her as she hopes to befriend the older nation one day. 'Relationships:' Greece:'''As Greece is her older brother, Crete looks up to him the most and views him as someone she can always trust, he is also a sort of parent-figure to her in the current timeline-however the two didn't start out that way. While Greece knew of his sister when he was young, Crete grew up in Turkey's care believing she was an only child. The siblings didn't actually meet face to face until shortly before the union that separated Crete from Turkey, Crete having no idea Heracles was in fact her brother before then. Because of the Ottoman's control over both of them, they were separated for many years, scarcely knowing of each other's existence. It took some time for them to get to know each other and learn that they could depend on one another. While they have butted heads in the past over politics and agriculture, at the end of the day one or the other usually calls a truce. As siblings they get along amazingly well overall and watch out for each other, although Crete has commented that while she does consider him her best friend and loves him as much as a sister can, that at times Greece can be overprotective. As her house is not only a natural fishing port, but also one of the most agricultural islands in Greece, Crete has little need for outside trade-However she regularly supplies her brother with goods to export and trade, and also helps other nations who are trying to import their goods to Greece. '''Cyprus: Like her brother, Crete looks up to Cyprus-and respects him in the same way she respects Greece. Since he was raised by Ancient Greece, the mother of both Katarina and Heracles, she often is torn between asking him about her and worrying that it is a touchy subject, since Greece never mentions her to Crete. She will often go to him when she has a problem, but isn't sure how to broach the subject with Greece. Whenever he's gotten back after breaking up an argument with Greece and Turkey, Crete is usually the one that listens to his view on the matter, and tries to help calm him down, even when she's been involved in the argument too. Crete also helps him decorate when he is preparing for Christmas. Egypt: From time to time whenever the Ottoman Empire was busy, he would send a young Egypt to look after Crete and make sure that she was taking her medicine, or to let her out for fresh air. The two became close as children, and Gupta (Egypt's human name) began to normally slip over to her room so that the two could talk or play together. He is also the one that told her of her older brother, and helped the two finally meet. After Greece and Crete's separation and independence however, the two did not get to see each other for a very long time. To make up for this, they would write to each other regularly, and are still very good friends. Crete keeps all of the letters he has sent her in a small chest under her bed. TRNC: The two have a rather complicated relationship- Crete doesn't hate TRNC as much as Greece, however she does not respect him for choosing to stay with Turkey instead of living with Cyprus, his own brother, either. Crete recognizes that TRNC is Cyprus's brother, and if anyone should worry over his welfare it is him- so she usually does not get so upset that she is threatens to disown Cyprus unlike Greece does time and again. Crete does not do many dealings with TRNC because of Heracles's feelings about the boy's living conditions-and because she fears that he views her as a potential enemy to Turkey for siding with her brother during the revolution. She is unsure of how he views her- but hopes to one day get to know him better. Turkey:'''To put it mildly, Crete's relationship with Turkey is a very strained one. Turkey took Crete under his control very much in the same way as he took Greece after the fall of Constantinople and the Byzantine Empire. She remained under his control until the 19th century, after Greece won the war for independance and the siblings declared the unilateral union. Crete is aware that as far as Turkey's conquered territories go, she didn't have it so bad. But it is in large part due to the Ottoman Empire that she lost her title as a nation at a young age. Greece's theory is that the Ottoman Empire went to great lengths to keep his little sister alive because, out of the four siblings, she physically resembles their mother the most. The years spent in isolation in Turkey's house made her come to realize quite early as a child that he was in fact a captor, not a caretaker. Because of this she learned to fear his presence, and often jumps into a guarded stance when he enters the room. While she does allow tourists from around the world to visit her lands, she does not do any trade with Turkey before alerting and consulting Heracles, who is always present at such meetings. About the only time they can get along is when music is playing and they stop what they are doing to dance. Interestingly enough, Crete does not recognize Turkey without his mask, as he always wore it around her as a child. On the rare occasions they do cross paths and he is not wearing his trademark mask, she acts polite towards him, thinking he is a visiting tourist. Like Greece, she will get into fights with him over TRNC-but more so because she feels that the young nation should be with his own brother, rather than Turkey. 'North & South Italy:'Feliciano and Lovino are Crete's half brothers through her mother, Ancient Greece. Because of this she tries hard to get along with both of the Vargas brother's-although like Greece she cannot always read their actions. After years of being seperated they were finally able to meet each other not long after Crete was taken from Turkey by Greece and returned home. She gets along with Lovino especially well, since they have a similar sense of humor and Lovino opens up around her more. She's also the one he often confides in when one of his "Revenge Plots" against Germany goes wrong. Crete also helped Lovino purchase olive oil from Spain when he was sick, even though she didn't really need it, having her own olive trees. Because of this extreme surplus of oil she wound up selling a large part of it to the Netherlands and Switzerland at half price. Crete also is one of the people who encouraged South Italy to work harder, and often brought him meals when he was working. No matter how busy she is, Crete always makes time for the brothers whenever they stop by to visit. Because of Italy's attempt to assist Germany in invading Greece, relationships between Feliciano and Crete were strained for some years. In present day, Crete would like to get to know Feliciano more, and if possible learn about their grandfather from him, but because they live far apart it's hard to get to see each other often. '''Japan: Crete gets along well with Japan, due to his friendship with her brother and their countries relationship. The fact that both share a love for cats is an added bonus. Crete has also taken traditional fighting lessons from Japan in the past, having shown an interest in martial arts. England, North & Southern Ireland, Wales, & Scotland: The UK assisted both Crete and Greece during the Greek war of Independence, this earned England and his family both Crete and Greece's respect. On May of 1941, during World War II, a battalion of the allied troops were trapped on the Island of Crete along with civilians when Nazi Germany launched an airborne invasion of Crete. Many of these stranded soldiers were from the UK. In return for their nation's help in the past during the Greek War of Independance, Crete ignored protests from her leading politicians and looked after the soldiers- making sure that they had a safe place to stay and were fed, despite already having her hands full with both wounded soldiers from her brother's army and civilians of her own to look after. With the allied troops and civilians help, they defended the island, buying enough time to temporarily stop the German invasion from entering Greece and a large part of the Mediterranean. Because Crete took much of the damage in order to defend their soldiers for those ten bloody days, England as well as his brothers have always had respect for Crete since that time- and became some of her closest friends and allies after the war. This is thought to be a very good alliance between the larger nation and former-nation, as both Crete and the UK family support each other well. Crete is also one of the few souls willing to step into the middle of their many "sibling arguments" to break up a fight when it gets out of hand. She is closest to England and Wales, as the three have similar interests and get along when together. At one point in time, she had a crush on Scotland-however came to realize that, like the rest of his siblings, she thought of him more as family than a romantic interest-and never told him about her feelings for fear of ruining their friendship. England was aware of this at the time, and even though he strongly dissapproved of Crete's feelings for his brother, given their past arguements, Arthur swore to never to mention it after seeing how upset Crete was. Both Crete and the UK siblings often play cards or video games together on weekends, or just get together for a night out to drink and have fun. Crete also makes sure they have one of the best hotels to stay at when any of the brothers visit for political reasons, and is always eager to hear their various stories over a cup of tea. England is also the one who first introduced her to the holiday of Halloween. England took her shopping for a costume and held a special halloween party at his house just so Crete could experience the holiday, as Greeks don't celebrate it. Instead Greece celebrates Apokries, a festival which takes place in February before lent, which is based largely off of masquerading and pranks on close friends and neighbors. She still keeps the costume in the back of her closet- and will usually wear it whenever she slips over to his house to celebrate with England and his family. When asked about their relationship, Crete often describes them as her "family away from family," because of the amount of time that the friends spend together. Netherlands & Belgium'Crete gets along surprisingly well with the normally solemn Netherlands-despite the fact he is still furious with Heracles over the debt Crisis. Since they both are in the trade business, they will often haggle on things for fun. Crete respects him for fighting Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country," and is also one of the few who knows his love for romantic poems- and will often discreetly trade these sorts of stories with him for something she or her brother needs, as both Greece and Crete have many authors who write on the subject. She is unaware of his attraction to younger girls, so often wonders why her brother gets irritated when she tells him she's going to trade with the Northern country. Belgium on the other hand she is a little shy around to this day. As stated, growing up around so many men, Crete has had little to no experience when it comes to dealing with other female nations in the Hetalia world. Even though she recognized Belgium as a kind person, she found her presence intimidating because she did not know how to interact with other girls, and became flustered when trying to speak to her-which Belgium found amusing, as it reminded her of how Lovino got flustered as a child. It is because of Belgium however that Crete was reunited with her other brothers, and got to know both Lovino and Feliciano. Because of this, Crete looks up to Belgium and greatly respects her-and is slowly becoming more comfortable with talking to the other woman. '''France:'Crete and Francis's relationship is fairly neutral-and seems to revolve around a mutual respect for each other. As he deals with Greece more than she, Crete does not see him often. However when working or visiting together the two get along well. After she was freed from Turkey's domain, France would bring her toys and play with her while on breaks when he visited their house to discuss politics with the older Greek nation. Crete came to see him as a close cousin because of this connection, and since then she has rarely had to worry about the Frenchman coming onto her, given that her half-brother Feli recognizes him as family as well. The two will often joke together and talk- or view art galleries, a subject they both are fanatic about. 'Switzerland:'Switzerland is one of the countries that largely supported Greece and Crete during the Greek war of Independance. Even if it was only an order from his boss, in order to increase the nation's trade business, Greece, Crete, and Switzerland have a long tradition of relations and business together. During WWII it was Switzerland who represented the interests of numerous countries in occupied Greece and Crete, and defended the siblings to a point. Even though their trading leans more into Switzerland's favor than the Greeks, Switzerland does supply the siblings with many pharmaceutical and medical supplies, as well as clocks, watches, luxury goods, and certain types of food they themselves cannot produce. In turn, the main goods traded to Switzerland are food and beverages, chemicals, construction materials, and textiles. Despite their good relations however, Crete has never met Switzerland's sister-although she will listen to himthe few times when he speaks about her. 'Germany & Prussia:'The relationship between Crete and the German brothers is a long and complicated one-about as complicated as her relationship with Turkey, if not more so. The first King of Independent Greece, Otto I, was of German decent. Greece and Prussia also established diplomatic relations in 1834-and traded with each other for a time as well as had immigrants move on both sides. Many treaties were formed between them- however during both World Wars the two countries were fierce enemies- Germany being the leading member of the Axis powers, and Crete eventually siding with the Allied forces after Germany threatened to invade Greece. This caused Katarina to severe her ties with Gilbert for a time-a painful experience for both of them as before they had been playmates as children. When both Fascist Italy and Nazi Germany planned on invading Greece, it was Crete who had been proclaimed the official base of the Greek naval force, and was given the task of shielding her brother, as well as the mainland, from any off-shore invasions made by the two, much to the surprise of everyone-as it was assumed by the vast majority that Greece was entering the war to keep HER safe. It was also Crete's job to deliver supplies to the Allies via boats. When she was given the order to defend the mainland it was revealed that Katarina has a large variety of weapons, mostly guns, rifles, and explosives, hidden in her basement. This was common among many families in Crete during the war. On May 20th. of 1941, During World War II, Nazi Germany launched an air borne invasion of Crete under the code-name ''"Unternehmen Merkur," or '"Operation Mercury." Because Crete was not only the "trade port" of Mediterranean Europe, but a foot hold into Greece, Crete was targeted early on by Germany's and Prussia's boss, who believed that they could gain control of Greece through capturing her. After one day of fighting Crete however, the Germans suffered heavy losses. Both Crete and the Allied troops were confident that they could win- however a slip-up in communications with her brother and the Allies and the failure of the Allied Commanders' ability to grasp the situation the island nation was facing on her own wound up costing Crete the Maleme airfield in the Western part of the Island. This allowed the Germans to eventually fly in reinforcements and overwhelm the defenders. Even though Crete lost the battle it was recognized as one of the longest fights in the entire war, as Crete fought the brothers for ten days largely by herself with only backup from the English soldiers she had harboured. This battle was also recognized as being unprecedented in three aspects: It was not only the first time that German Paratroops were used in the field on a massive scale, but also the first time an invasion by Germany was mainly air-based, as their troops had no chance on the water. It was also the first place where the Allies made significant use of intelligence gathered by Crete soldiers of the German Enigma code, and it was the first time German troops encountered mass resistance from a civilian population. It is also recognized as an important battle because of the heavy casualties suffered by German Paratroopers on Crete, who were still largely vulnerable to Crete's military guns while in the air. Because of this Germany's boss forbade any more large-scale airborne operations after that. As Germany, Crete, and Greece are all members of the EU present day, they do have to trade and deal with one-another from time to time. During the European sovereign-debt crisis, relations were strained once again. When Greece was sick from this crisis, it was oftentimes Crete who would meet with Germany to discuss what to do, even though she herself was in no better condition. As she has not had much interaction with either of the Beilschmidt brothers since the war, for a time it was very awkward between them- especially between her and Gilbert, given their former relationship. It seems that while they have not talked everything out, the two have come to a mutual understanding of each other. Crete also took this opportunity to learn more about both Ludwig and Gilbert, as she wanted to know why Feliciano spent so much time near them. Currently, they are all on good terms. It is believed that Crete would probably get along very well with Prussia if they spent more time together, as the two both have a great love for music and pranks. She's also baby sat Gilbird on several occasions during meetings. Macedonia: Like Greece, Crete is on bad terms with Macedonia since the year 1991 due to Macedonia's breakup with Yugoslavia, which reignited a multifaceted dispute centered over the use of the Macedonian name, which brings up both historical and territorial concerns between the two nations due to the adjacent Greek region of Macedonia, as well as the ancient kingdom of Macedon which falls mostly within the Greek Macedonia. Because of this issue, Greece and Crete both oppose the use of the name "Macedonia" by the Republic of Macedonia because they do not have a geographical qualifier, or a supporting compound name such as "Norther Macedonia" for use by all and for all purposes. As millions of ethnic Greeks living in both her and her brother's respective territories identify themselves as Macedonians, unrelated to the Slavic people who are associated with the Republic of Macedonia, both she and Greece further object to the use of the term "Macedonian" for the neighboring country's largest ethnic group and it's language, because of the confusion it causes for their people. They have also accused Macedonia of appropriating symbols and figures that are historically considered part of the Greek culture, such as the Vergina Sun and Alexander the Great. Both Crete and her brother oppose Macedonia because of their attempt to promote the irredentist concept of a United Macedonia, which involves territorial claims on Greece, Bulgaria, Albania, and Serbia. Putting these two in the same room together is strongly ill advised as the two will fight over this dispute. Ancient Greece:'''Ancient Greece is the Birth Mother of Modern Greece, Crete, and Southern Italy. Crete was still an infant when her mother died, so she never got a real chance to know her. Because of how sad Heracles (Greece), becomes when her name is brought up, Katarina has learned not to mention their mother around him. However this is also stressful for her as she has practically no memories of her mother- and so often tries to visit Cyprus to hear about her as even though he was adopted, he was raised by Ancient Greece. '''Ancient Rome (Roman Empire): Crete regonizes Ancient Rome as her grandfather, the same as Feliciano and Lovino. However- there has been some fan speculation that Ancient Rome is in fact actually the father of the Italy brothers and Greece, and raised them as his grandchildren due to the fact he was aging faster and getting closer to "vanishing" (or death), the more corrupt his household became. (But to the best of my knowledge, this is thus far unconfirmed by Himepapa-san. There is also the possibility of another fan speculation of the Byzantine empire being Greece's biological father. For this reason I am largely leaving this connection up in the air for debate until it is otherwise official.) Like her mother, Crete has almost no memories of this ancient nation other than a handful of short stories Greece was told about him by their mother, (Ancient Greece). Learning more about him is part of the reason she has recently been trying to get more in touch with Feliciano- The Roman Empire's "Favorite" out of all his supposed grandchildren. 'Trivia Time:' One little known fact about Katarina is that she is a great singer, and like her brother-loves dancing when she hears music. Her prized possession that she loves to play is an Ibanez guitar England and Wales bought for her as a christmas gift, after learning she had grown to like their modern rock and metal music. She will often perform in taverns around Crete or in a public square. What earnings she makes from her performances she usually donates to someone who needs it, only keeping a little for herself from time to time. 'Voice Actressess:' If this character ever made it onto the show, then I would love nothing more than for her to be voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version and either Colleen Clinkenbeard or Jamie Marchi in the English dub. :) I loved both Ohara-san and miss Colleen as Yuuko Ichihara from XXX Holic, and Jamie as Mikako Satsukitane was hilariously devious. 'Chibi Cretia:' ---- A Chibi form of Crete- when she was younger, Crete had short, almost pixie-styled hair, styled in a slightly messy way that was in-between a younger Romano and Greece's hairstyle. Since she was on bedrest often because of her anemia, she mostly wore a nightgown Turkey made for her. I imagine it being white with some sort of little blue flower design on one shoulder. Chibi Greece.jpg 'Crete Neko:' ---- A cat-version of Crete to fit into the little Nekotalia side-stories. She looks very much like Greece Cat, being grey and white with Green eyes. Normally she has either a bored or mischievous expression. Like Greece-cat, her front paws are white, however the back paws seem to be grey, as is the rest of her with the exception of the face, back, and half of her tail down to the base. She is smaller than her brother, being about the size of Italy Cat. Instead of having a heart shape on her flank, she has it on her left shoulder. Also, her fur is shorter than Greece Neko's. Crete Neko often wears a blue and white collar with a bel ''' Turkish Angora feline.jpg Turkish Angora watercolor.jpg Turkish Angora.jpg Turkish Angora Cat.jpg|The Turkish Angora, or Ankara: A natural breed of domestic cat that is believed to have originated in the mediterranean- specifically near Turkey (Hence the name) during the 1600's. They are a beautiful species of feline and highly intelligent. After viewing Greece Neko's appearance I figured that it was probably the same or a very closely related breed. :) Coincidentally, this also happens to be the type of cat your's truly owns! Turkish angora window kitties.jpg Turkish-Angora-cats.jpg Turkish Angora nightand day.jpg Turkish Angora again.JPG Greece cat.jpg|I thought it would be a good idea to add some photo's of the cats to do a sort of compare/contrast thing. ^.^ Please feel free to comment! ''' Category:Hetalia Category:Original character Category:Female Characters Category:Character Category:Crete Category:Mediterranean Category:European Characters